Tenants - Writing Prompt 9
by Azkadellio
Summary: AU where one of the VicTORious characters is the landlord/landlady of an apartment complex who has set up cameras in the majority of the apartments without the tenants knowledge or consent. iCarly and Sam & Cat characters make an appearance of sorts. No names mentioned. Now a two-shot. M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**New prompt. This one is kinda dark in some places and random, and there are no pairings in this. I wanted it to be open this time, since I don't flat out say who's who.**

 **Prompt is:**

 **You are a landlord who decides to install surveillance camera in every corner of the apartment complex.**

 **I don't mention who the landlord/landlady is, but I think it becomes obvious as the list of tenants goes on.**

 **Some** _ **'iCarly'**_ **and** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **characters mixed in as well, since I don't think the** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **characters are enough, and I wanted this to have some length to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters or other shows mentioned in here.**

 **No POV**

Late at night, after the majority of the tenants of the large apartment complex are either asleep or at a late night job, a lone woman sits on a barely comfortable office chair, a somewhat new laptop in front of her on the old Oak desk, various video links, all live, on the desktop.

Clicking on the first, each labeled by room number, the screen pops up, showing a short girl, a little over five foot, with natural brunette hair. Sitting on the bed, the brunette coils up, body shaking as she cries. Her boyfriend, a drunk, beat her again when she questioned why he always went out so late at night. In his drunken haze, and mindset that no woman should ever question him (the landlady has dealt with him before, threatening to evict him if he tries to touch her), or refuse him any offer (he sexually assaults her multiple times a day simply because he thinks he can.) that he feels he deserves.

Clicking the second, a young man with a short hairstyle lies in bed, eyes looking at the ceiling. Night after night, after returning home from working at the nearby electronics store, he opens up his laptop and has a private session with a camgirl in a red cat mask. After each session, he logs out, closes his laptop, and takes a shower before climbing into bed, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts.

The third shows a blonde girl, removing the stylized cat mask after a cam session, feeling disgusted at what she does to pay the bills, but ignoring that in favor of the money she gets each time someone visits her site, the monthly membership bills, the decent amount per live show, and the larger amount for a private show. After a shower, the blonde falls into bed, not caring that she's nude, and coils up, silent tears as she regrets her decisions.

The fourth shows a kid, barely sixteen, with curly hair. Though he puts on a good face, in private, it drops to a somber look. He makes a living selling random items he finds or creates himself, even offering celebrity hair he steals from their barbers around town, and acting as a manager for a washed up MMA fighter. Dropping out of school at fourteen, his parents not even noticing he dropped out and moved away, the young man heads for the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he comes out, still wet from his shower, and stands in the middle of his apartment, shaking his head in regret.

The fifth room, the last one on the floor, the rooms going in a criss-cross (rooms one, three, and five on one side, rooms two and four on the other, with a supply closet acting as the sixth room on each floor), is a mid forties man, slight muscle with a beer belly, passed out on the old, stained recliner, an old MMA fight on the screen in front of him, multiple beer cans on the ground beside him. This man, the oldest of the tenants, was a decent fighter when he was in his twenties. But as time went on, his fighting skills diminished as his fame got to him, his money and time training going to alcohol and hookers, plus the occasional hospital bill for another STD he contacted. Every night, he watches his best matches, getting drunk with the occasional mumble of 'I was cheated' when he sees himself getting beat.

The sixth room, the first of the second floor, houses an early twenties African-American male, asleep in front of an old keyboard that barely works. His hair, once styled in dreads but now an oily ponytail, lies with his face on the keyboard, the batteries long dead. When he was in high school, a popular school for growing artists called Hollywood Arts a few blocks away, he was an aspiring singer/songwriter/musician, with a lot of talent. But after a song senior year flopped, he slowly lost his confidence, and though he graduated with a C average, lost his drive to create music the way he used to. Now, he barely writes commercial jingles, only one in ten ever get used, and even then, they get a rewrite, rewarding him only a fraction of what it should.

Across the hall lives a tall man with shoulder length, nappy hair. When he was a teen, he was the school's heartthrob. Every girl wanted him, every guy wanted to be him, and even a few female teachers were willing to risk losing their jobs to be with him. After graduation, he went on to a few small roles in moves, but as his fame diminished, and a poor review for a role he was in, the once confident man started slipping downhill, barely paying the bills as a male stripper a few miles away, his good looks the only thing keeping him working. His hair, once shoulder length and, as many females used to compliment, fluffy and amazing, is now nappy, barely washed, and seemingly falling out. After a quick shower, not bothering to dry off his body or hair, the man sits on a lone chair in front of a cracked body length mirror, and reaches for the revolver in front of the chair, once again contemplating if suicide is the answer or not.

Beside the musician, a young man, barely out of high school, paces around his room. On his bed lies the reason he still has a job, but also the reason he's pacing. On the bed lies a ventriloquist dummy, a mini version of the man pacing, without the glasses and dressed in jeans and a comfy shirt instead of the skinny jeans and tight shirt of the pacing man. The man, who seems agitated and unable to stop moving, is a stand-up comedian known for his puppet insulting him and most of the males in the room, and hitting on all the woman he sees that he finds beautiful. His reason for pacing is never known to the woman watching, but she knows it involves the puppet, based on how the pacing man constantly glares at the puppet as he paces, shaking his head and mumbling something she never makes out. This is his nightly ritual before tossing the puppet onto a chair and going to bed.

Across from him, in the fourth room of the second floor, rests what seems to be the most normal of the residents. From what anyone sees, the average height brunette woman with tanned skin seems happy and balanced. What only she and the woman watching, without anyone's knowledge, know is that she is far from it. Her boyfriends, the few she's had since living here for four years after graduating high school, only want to sleep with her, and end up leaving angry when she declines. Her family rarely stops over, and when they do, the three of them, mother, father , sister, never say anything nice. The other three always seem angry at her, and from what the watcher has overheard, hate her because she refuses to join the family business. Usually, the fights go on for hours, the tanned tenant eventually kicking them out, then going to her bedroom , pulling off her long sleeve shirt, and adding to the growing collection of scars going across her wrist, and reaching from her wrists up to her shoulders, some even on her side and chest. The scars, always hidden by her long sleeve shirts with a close neck line, never seem to heal properly, always being reopened when her boyfriends would stomp out, or her parents visit.

The final tenant of the building, a pale woman with a large chest, always dressed in a black skirt and cleavage revealing top, sleeps soundly on her bed, face contorted in slight pain. Though her situation is better than the others, she never feels satisfied with her life. Her parents talk to her, though not too much, and seem okay with her being a lesbian and having an infatuation with a fellow tenant. She has a good job she doesn't hate, and no one seems to show her any ill feelings. What few know is that her parents only talk to her for the image of a loving family, they're okay with her liking women when they're being watched, but in private they insult her with anger and disgust in their tone, and she only likes the job because it pays well. In reality, she despises the job because she's forced to work at the law firm her parents own, their attempt to keep an eye on her and to keep the loving family image strong. In private, she scowls and curses them, threatening to tell the news that her father sleeps with every female intern, even the ones under eighteen, her mother sleeps with anything male out of high school, regardless of looks or income, and that the 'loving family' image is as fake as her father's newest interns double D implants, which her father paid for so he could have the perfect Bimbo around work.

 **The Watcher's POV**

I sit and flick through each room of the first building. Of the five buildings apart of this complex, these ten are my favorite tenants, their lives interesting, over the boring lives of the other tenants where nothing seems to happen.

As I flick through, I chuckle at how Tenant number two is Tenant's number three's most loyal subscriber, Tenant one could easily get a restraining order against her asshole boyfriend but won't because she loves him, regardless of him sleeping with Tenant nine's sister when she visits, Tenants four and five know each other, but don't know the other lives in the complex, Tenant seven could easily be a porn star if he wasn't so upset with his life, and Tenants nine and ten like each other, but only Tenant ten knows it, and Tenant nine appreciates how Tenant ten always threatens to kill her family for her because of how loud they are and what they say about the tanned woman.

I know, that with how things are going, Tenants five, six, and seven are bound to commit suicide before the month is over, Tenants two and three might possibly get together, if they ever realize who the other is, Tenant eight is a possible murderer, Tenant one is likely to die by her douchebag boyfriend, and Tenants nine and ten could get together, if they bother to make an effort.

You may be wondering who I am, why I set up cameras in multiple apartments, in multiple rooms in each apartment, or why I don't do anything about what I witness?

Who I am doesn't matter, I set up the cameras because watching over an apartment complex is boring as hell, and I don't do anything about what I see because it's not my business. It's best if I just leave it alone.

Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a new tenant who just moved into the third building, and she has a new guy over every night, and I intend to record their sex session and add it to my collection.

 **Any guesses on who's who? I made it kind of obvious as it went on, huh? Though I didn't really go into detail for some of the people, I hope that the landlady and Tenant one are a bit harder to figure out.**

 **If you want to leave a guess on who's who, go for it. I probably won't offer to write a fic or anything, because I think it's too easy to figure it out, but I am planning an M rated version of my one-shot collection** _ **'Jori Collection'**_ **. It'll be the part two I mention so long ago after I finished it.**

 **As a heads up about it, each one-shot will have smut, and I'll accept any ideas for a one-shot and pairing, but no one else getting with Tori or Jade, unless it's CaTorAde. Jori is the only one who's participants I won't change. I will write Cabbie, Trandre, Candre, Brina, Jori, or any other pairing involving Jori, CaTorAde, or any combination of the other characters. I will also accept ideas for** _ **'iCarly'**_ **or** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **, though crossover pairings aren't guaranteed.**

 **If you have any ideas, send them in a private message or review, though I can't promise I'll write them, or when I'll start posting or update it after I start it.**

 **Thank you for reading, hoped you liked it, please review, and sorry for the somewhat long explanation about my upcoming collection of one-shots.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter/part to Tenants. Thanks to LushColtrane for the ideas for what happens to the tenants and making this a two-shot.**

 **This chapter is darker than the last, with character death.**

 **Congrats to everyone who guessed who was who. The answers for who was who are:**

 **Watcher/Landlady: Cat Valentine**

 **Tenant 1: Carly Shay**

 **Tenant 2: Freddie Benson**

 **Tenant 3: Sam Puckett**

 **Tenant 4: Dice**

 **Tenant 5: Goomer**

 **Tenant 6: Andre Harris**

 **Tenant 7: Beck Oliver**

 **Tenant 8: Robbie Shapiro**

 **Tenant 9: Tori Vega**

 **Tenant 10: Jade West**

 **This goes in the same way as the last one, with no names outright mentioned and in the same order of tenants as the last, with everything being in Cat's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **isn't mine. I get no profit from this.**

 **Landlady/Cat's POV**

It's been a few weeks since things have changed in the apartment complex.

Three weeks ago, the tenant in room 1 lost it after her 'boyfriend' forced himself on her again. As he was taking a shower to get ready to go out and do who knows what, she slips into the kitchen, taking her time from the pain in her lower half, and takes a sharpened kitchen knife. Making her way into the bathroom, the door not locking, and sneaks behind him as he showers, shoving the blade into the base of his neck, pulling it out to repeat the process over various parts of his back and neck, the man dead before the third stab, his blood getting washed down the drain of the shower. Because of her yelling as she stabs him, a neighbor, incidentally the blonde next door, calls the cops. Within a half hour, three cops kick the door open and make their way in, stopping when they see a bloody and drenched brunette with the knife, a few drops of blood surviving the shower spray, standing in the hallway as she cries. Arresting her, one of the cops carries her out as the others check out the crime scene in the shower. Within an hour, the body is carried out, put in a body bag, and removed from the apartment, and crime scene tape being attached to the door, the rest of the tenants on the first floor watching from their doors, shock on their faces.

"Can't say I'm surprised." I say to myself, watching the scene before me.

A few days after the tenant is taken away and sent to a hospital for the criminally insane (the cops filled me in the day after, not knowing about the cameras thankfully.), the tenant in room two is having another masturbatory session with the blonde in room three, the two getting into it more than they thought, weeks of dissatisfaction getting to them, and the blonde's mask falls off her face from her haste to tie it properly. As the mask falls, the second tenant stops all motion when he easily recognizes the blonde on the screen before him. Signing off, he gets up and, after pulling his pants back on and grabbing his key, heads across the hall and knocks on her door, catching her off guard. As she pulls her silk robe back on, not realizing her mask has fallen, she heads to her door. Before she opens it though, tenant two freaks out and heads back to his apartment, his door closing just as tenant three's door opens. With a shrug of her shoulders, she heads back and resumes her session, not realizing that tenant two is gone until she removes her robe and sits back down. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she moves to the next customer, and older male with shoulder length hair, an artist, he mentions as they start, who wastes no time in showing her his package and getting started.

"Damn." I gasp out when I see his length, my right hand moving between my legs and rubbing myself through my jeans and panties, impressed by his length and thickness.

Anyway, back to the tenants.

Tenant four just seems to disappear. I haven't seen him for over a week since tenant one lost it and killed her boyfriend. I did finally hear that he was caught pick pocketing someone, and undercover cop, and was taken to juvie when it was discovered that he was involved with a lot of other petty crimes. I did find it interesting when one of the wallets he stole belonged to a murder suspect, and he stole the wallet from their deceased body, claiming he thought they were asleep or something.

"Idiot." I mention as his aunt Fergine, weird name, helps his mother clean out the apartment a few days after the news was released to them.

The same day tenant four's family cleaned out the apartment, tenant five drinks himself to death. From what I saw, he drank multiple bottles and cans of beer, wine, and scotch. How he survived as long as he did with that mix of alcohol, I don't know. He was found a few days later when the blonde camgirl caught wind of the smell and pounded on the door, the door opening as it was improperly closed the last time he came home days before. Pushing the door open, she walks in, covering her nose from the smell of death and piss, and catches sight of him passed out on the chair. An hour later, he's taken out in a body bag and carried out of the apartment, the blonde unable to log on to her site that night, leaving a message that she's taking the night off.

The dark-skinned musician in room six, the first of the second floor, eventually gets better jobs, but unable to make it much bigger than writing jingles for commercials and opening/closing songs for t.v. shows. He took it rather well, but still depressed because each time he sends out a mix c.d. of songs he wrote/played himself, it gets sent back with a 'Sorry to inform you' note. After months of this, he slowly starts putting is instruments away, the songs he wrote for shows and commercials slowly becoming less, until it gets to the point where he either doesn't get a chance to write one, or he loses credit from a rival songwriter who grabbed it before the execs saw it, and turned it in as their own. Without proof of it being his, there was nothing he could to in his own defense. Finally, he gets dropped and, after a while, moves out. I don't know what happened to him, other than he moved in with his crazy grandma and found a job at a local high school of performing arts as a janitor.

The next tenant, the once handsome man who has been doing underground porn, slowly loses touch with reality when he started getting turned down for roles in movies, only getting a job behind the scenes in helping the women stay aroused by rubbing their pussies before they go to do their scene. One night, after returning home from a set, he lays down on his bed, covers the side and back of his head with a thick pillow, turns his head so he's facing the wall, places the small gun's barrel in his mouth, and pulls the trigger, blood, skull fragments, and brain matter spraying out the back of his head, bits of the pillow following suit. The bang, though slightly muffled from being in his mouth, is loud enough so the other tenants rush out of their apartments. The cops arrive soon, medics going in and going over the scene and removing his body, and talk to the other tenants. Since no one knew him, other than seeing him every once in a while in the halls or outside, no one had any answers. I did hear, thanks to news reports, that some of the girls he prepared at the movie shoots have mentioned that as he was rubbing them, he would say how he wants to kill himself, telling them that he would shoot his brains out, exactly like he did when he returned for the last time.

The next tenant, the eighth of this building, the afro-haired man is usually seen sitting on a chair, the puppet sitting on the bed or couch in front of him (odd how the puppet gets the comfier of the options) and they seem to 'talk'. Well, the man talks, but uses his voice and the puppet's voice in response. A few days before this became a usual thing for the man and puppet, he asked out the tanned tenant across from him, only to get turned down again. Since then, as he and the puppet 'converse', the puppet seems to convince him to make the tanned one his. Before the failed attempt at a date, he witness her and her family arguing outside of the building, and thinking to take advantage of her time of need, only to be shot down. A week after the shut down, as she goes to enter her apartment, he walks behind her and covers her mouth with a rag doused in chloroform, dragging her into his apartment as she passes out.

Prior to being chloroformed, tenant nine simply reads in her apartment when she's home. Other than the rare occasion of going out to eat, she doesn't do much other than go to work and read, usually grabbing something from a fast food place on her way home, or taking a quick shopping trip so she has food for a week or so before having to go out again. A week before tenant eight grabs her, she gets into a huge argument with her parents about going back to college and finding a better apartment, not one that doesn't seem to need fixing or something. After they leave, and she gets to her apartment in tears from their harsh words, tenant eight once again asks her out, and like every time before, she declines before heading into her apartment. Now, I watch as she's chloroformed (and I know it's chloroform he uses because he bought it a few days before and I saw the label when he showed it to the puppet/ Using the zoom of the camera, I was able to make out the tag, the word 'chloroform' in black letters across the top of the label telling me what I wanted to know.) and dragged into his apartment, struggling for a brief moment in surprise before passing out, becoming limp in his arms. After he kicks the door closed, he carries her over to his bed and tosses her onto it, wasting little time in stripping her as the puppet orders him to do. When she's fully nude, he pries her legs apart and grabs some lube. (Either he or that puppet thought ahead, I muse to myself as I contemplate on stopping him or calling the cops.) Lubing up her vagina, he strips himself, he erection sticking straight out and he lubes it up as well.

I guess the chloroform wasn't applied enough, because when he spreads her lips apart and enters her, she starts to wake up. Realizing what was happening as he thrusts into her, she starts to scream and try to fight him off, making little success on stopping him. From the corner of my eye, I see tenant ten leave her apartment (I have a few different monitors to watch multiple rooms at once.) and look for the yelling. Putting her ear to tenant eight's door, her eyes widen before she gets a look of pure anger in her eyes. Taking a step back, she kicks the door with all her might, breaking the lock as she does.

"That's going to be a bitch to fix." I state as she stomps into his apartment and pulls him off of tenant nine. Before he can say or try anything, with a swift kick between the legs, she breaks his not-so-little woody. (He's larger than I expected, looking about eight inches or so and a nice thickness. Personally, if he wasn't a psycho who forces women, I'd let him fuck me.) With a groan in pain, he drops back to the floor, holding his softening hard-on, not seeing tenant ten grab tenant nine and her clothes before carrying her out.

Pushing her door open, without dropping the tanned woman in her arms, tenant ten moves quickly to her room and sets the other woman down, covering her with her dark purple blanket with a pale skinned fairy on it. Closing and locking her front door, she heads back to the woman in her bed, calling the cops as she does. Again, I watch as the cops storm my building. Before the would-be assaulter can try to run, the pale woman grabs him and knocks him out, putting him into a sleeper hold and letting him drop once he's out, not caring that he's face down on the floor, his ass in the air.

A half hour later, after he gets arrested and she fills the cops in on what she heard and witnessed before she stopped him, she rides with the tanned woman on her way to the hospital. From what I found out a few days later, she was a virgin, not anymore clearly, and had to rest from some slight scarred tissue from the assault. From what I was told, I have a friend at the hospital who told me all this information as long as I let him fuck my ass, the lube wasn't enough, because she was still dry enough for it to hurt and cause her to bleed, and not just from losing her hymen.

A few days later, after the tanned woman is released from the hospital with an all clear, I watch as the pale woman carries her to her apartment and hangs with her until nightfall, when she heads back to her own apartment. As time goes on, I see how close the two are getting. I don't know if it's because the pale woman saved her and stayed with her at the hospital, but the tanned one has taken to spending more and more time with the pale woman. (I wonder if she hears her pale neighbor masturbate every night, calling out the tanned woman's name with each climax?)

I don't know what the future holds for the ones still alive, but as long as they continue to live in my apartment complex, I'll always find out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a conjugal visit with an ex-tenant who is now in jail, a private visit where I get to see his impressive tool up close and personal.

Bye.

 **This is the last I'll write for this prompt. I don't intend to continue it, so I'll leave what happens to those who remain up to your imaginations.**

 **Sorry if me making Cat way more OOC in this than she was in the first part was weird or something. For some reason, it suits her in this fic, to not let the cops know what she witness because then she'd have to admit to illegally installing security cameras, letting someone have sex with her for information, and in the case of tenant eight/Robbie, visiting him in prison because of his tool.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
